Quiero ser una estrella de rock
by LoveKisshu1
Summary: Una historia inspiradora, si piensas que tu vida esta mal. Por que los sueños se cumplen, no importa lo que los demas piensen siempre se tu misma. Horrible Summary el songfic es mejor por favor review.


**LK1: Hola a todos! Este esmi primer Fanfic sobre Lettuce bueno mas bien es un song fic espero les guste reviews pliss**

**Kisshu: LoveKisshu1 no es dueña de el anime, los personajes o la canción. **

**Cancion:** **'QUIERO SER UNA ESTRELLA DE ROCK'- Atrévete a soñar**

Cansada.

Me recosté en mi cama, sintiendo las celestes sabanas entre mis manos , mire en techo de mi habitación, estoy aburrida, la mayoría de las veces lo estoy, pero estoy harta , siempre tengo la misma rutina.

Me levante y fui hacia mi escritorio, tome un libro nunca digas nunca- AMY LAB pensé en aquella frase, tiene sentido, pero se escucha algo absurda, aunque es un buen lema de vida.

Entonces, un pensamiento vino a mi cabeza tan rápido como la luz, rápidamente tome uno de mis cuadernos donde escribo para mí misma.

_Que sucederá si rompo algunas reglas, si tuviera un sueño que fuera imposible pero tengo fe en él? Y si dejo de ser yo misma por unos momentos, un respiro! Solo quiero eso, una pequeña pausa en mi agitada vida de obligaciones y responsabilidades…_

_Quiero transformarme y mostrarle a todos los demás, mi verdadero yo, quiero que todos vean mis sueños y los aceptes sin criticarlos._

_**Tengo ganas que salge el sol **_

_**descubrir que un nuevo dia llego **_

_**y olvidarme de la escuela del trabajo y tareas **_

_**quiero jugar ser una estrella de rock.**_

Fui hacia mi espejo mire mi cabello trenzado, mis ojos rodeados por aquellas redondas gafas, mi ropa, llevo una larga falda celeste, y una blusa de manga larga color morada simple, mis claros y delgados labios. _Como me vería si…_

Pero qué pasa si a todos les parece, ridículo, inmaduro, o imposible?

Sabes ya no me interesa, esto solo será un experimento, por un día, por unas horas, por un momento, por un segundo…

No quiero ver a Lettuce Midorikawa:

La aplicada, la tímida, la vulnerable, la delicada, No!

Quiero ver a la verdadera Lettuce Midorikawa:

La inteligente, la hábil, la soñadora, la invencible, la fuerte!

Sonreí apague la luz de mi habitación, me metí en mi suave y cómoda cama, ni siquiera me preocupe en cambiarme y con un último pensamiento me dormí.

Mañana será diferente, lo sé

_**voy a cantarle al mundo entero **_

_**voy a soltarme hoy el pelo **_

_**y sentir que todos cantan con migo **_

_**voy a romper esas barreras **_

_**voy a soñar que estoy despierta **_

_**y viviendo mi unico sueño de amor**_

.

.

.

Centro comercial

.

.

.

Tiendas

.

.

.

Café:

Lettuce?!- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

_**siento como ya me late el corazon **_

_**subir a un gran ecenario es mi pasion **_

_**y sentir toda la magia es la musica que me encanta**_

Sonreí, por supuesto, sorpréndase, yo lo haría. Mi cabello caía suelto al lo largo de mi espalda y a cada lado de mi cara, no llevaba mis gafas, mis ojos azules a simple vista se veían solos (pupi-lentes) mi rostro, cubierto por una fina capa de polvo para maquillar, mis parpados con una sombra clara color dorado con unos pocos brillos del mismo color, mis labios pintados con un rosa caliente levemente. Llevaba una blusa de doble tirante verde esmeralda con holanes, con una chaqueta corta de cuero negra sobre, una minifalda negra, y unas botas casi hasta la rodilla de tacón delgado y pulseras de hule con frases rodaban sobre mis muñecas.

_**quiero jugar hacer una estrella de rock **_

_**voy a cantarle al mundo entero **_

_**voy a soltarme hoy el pelo **_

_**y sentir que todos cantan con migo **_

_**voy a romper esas barreras **_

_**voy a soñar que estoy despierta **_

_**y viviendo mi unico sueño de amor**_

-Hola a todos!- salude y mire a Ryou- Ryou hoy es mi día de paga- sonreí de lado, el parpadeo y asintió sonriendo dejo de mirarme y se alejó.

-Wow Lettuce te ves muy bien-dijo Mint sonriéndome.

-Gracias- volví a sonreír de lado mientras todas me hacían comentarios similares como, que linda ropa, y te ves genial o me gusta tu nuevo look.

Por fin regreso Ryou con mi paga, lo recogí y me fui todos quedaron extrañadas, jeje, lo siento chicos hoy no trabajare, me dirigí a una tienda de música, donde mire aquel instrumento que había querido comprar desde hace1 año, había estado ahorrando cada centavo, y hoy por fin con esta págalo podría comprar y así lo hice.

_**y escuchar toda la gente que me sige **_

_**donde vaya **_

_**es mi sueño lo voy alcansar**_

Coloque mi amplificador portátil en el suelo a un lado de mí, conecte mi guitarra eléctrica, color verde obscuro, y empecé…

_**voy a cantarle al mundo entero **_

_**voy a soltarme hoy el pelo **_

_**y sentir que todos cantan con migo **_

La gente empezó a acercarse y hacer un pequeño círculo, a mi alrededor, que poco a poco se hacía más grande, eso me motivo a seguir tocando… y cantando.

_**voy a romper esas barreras **_

_**voy a soñar que estoy despierta **_

_**y viviendo mi unico sueño de amor**_

Mientras rockeaba note que el aire se ondulaba detrás de toda la gente y vi a los Cyniclones, se sorprendieron al verme, cante más fuerte mire a toda la gente que comenzó a aplaudir rítmicamente, incluso Kish y Tart, Pai solo los miro con fastidio.

_**voy a cantarle al mundo entero **_

_**voy a soltarme hoy el pelo **_

_**y sentir que todos cantan con migo **_

_Y si hago que esto sea permanente? Se siente fantástico, este es mi sueño, esta soy yo._

_**voy a romper esas barreras **_

_**voy a soñar que estoy despierta **_

_**y viviendo mi unico sueño de amor.**_

Todos aplaudieron observe, observe a los Cyniclones Kisshu me sonreía y aplaudía, Pai lo vio y le dio un codazo, vi como pronuncio un ''que?'' Pai rodo los ojos y se tele-transporto, Kisshu me sonrió coquetamente y me hiso un gesto con la mano de que lo llamara y me guiño el ojo, Taruto solo hiso una mueca de asco se tele-transportaron juntos, Yo reí y negué con la cabeza. Luego mire a las Mew's que vinieron corriendo a abrazarme, bueno Zakuro no vino corriendo exactamente, y Ryou y Keiichiro me sonrieron en aprobación

Mire al cielo sonriendo, el viento golpeo mi rostro y suspire

_No tengo prisa, puedo ser yo cuando lo desde ahora en adelante y nada me lo impedirá._

LK1: Por favor espero su crítica, como les hiso sentir, es bueno, malo, etc. Los quiero BAI BAI!


End file.
